Vehicle body front structures include those in which upper members are provided to the vehicle-widthwise external sides of front side frames, internal and external impact absorbers (hereinbelow referred to as “extension members”) are provided to the front ends thereof and separated from each other in the vehicle width direction, and a bumper beam is provided to the front ends of the internal and external extension members (e.g., Patent Document 1).
In the vehicle body front structure of Patent Document 1 A, a mounting plate spans the space between the front ends of the front side frames and the upper members, and internal and external extension members are provided to the mounting plate.
The internal extension members protrude toward the front of the vehicle body from the front ends of the front side frames. The external extension members protrude toward the front of the vehicle body from the front ends of the upper members. Mount holes are formed in the front ends of both the internal and external extension members, and the bumper beam is mounted by bolts inserted through the mount holes.
According to this vehicle body front structure, when an impact load acts on the bumper beam from the front of the vehicle body, the acting impact load causes the internal and external extension members to deform (collapse), and the impact load is absorbed. Furthermore, the impact load distributed to the internal and external extension members is borne by the front side frames and the upper members. Accordingly, when an impact load acts on the bumper beam from the front of the vehicle body, it is preferable that the impact load be efficiently distributed to the internal extension members and the external extension members, the impact load distributed to the internal extension members be further efficiently distributed to the front side frames, and the impact load distributed to the external extension members be efficiently distributed to the upper members.